


Rival

by goldieslove



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 06:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17381525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldieslove/pseuds/goldieslove
Summary: Jaehyun didn't have intention to be Jibeom's rival. It just happened.





	Rival

**Author's Note:**

> I have several angst stories in my folder but always get stuck in the middle. I wish to post something and this came up. I wrote this in one go and without a planned plot so sorry if it turns out weird >.< enjoy~

Jaehyun clenched his teeth and fists hard as he looked at the board. It didn't happen only this one time, it happened so many times. He hated it!

1\. Kim Jibeom 100  
2\. Bong Jaehyun 98

The sight of his name below his enemy made his blood boiled. He had been studying so hard for this test, to the point he skipped an EXO fansign and didn't watch their performance on music show. Which question he answered wrong? He was so frustrated that his eyes prickled.

"I win again."

That voice.

Jaehyun glared at the boy beside him. "Shut up. We have only 2 points difference!"

Kim Jibeom was smiling but the smile was like a mockery in his eyes. He was even angrier because Jibeom looks gloriously good like usual.

"2 points is 2 points. It doesn't change that I get full mark and you are not," Jibeom chuckled. "Step up your game, Bong. If you keep on losing.. It won't be fun anymore."

He wanted to hit Jibeom, he really did. But he knew it would only bring trouble to himself. "I'll make sure I'll win next time," He said in full conviction.

"I'll see you try," Jibeom winked and left, leaving Jaeyun red in anger.

*****

Jibeom was Jaehyun's first love. When he thought about it, it was funny that they ended up being a rival. They met during first year of middle school, and miraculously they always became classmates even until 2nd year of high school. 

Kim Jibeom was always the popular guy in school. He was quiet but always ranked 1st. He was not the loud type, but he was kind and good in socializing. He wasn't the popular basketball or soccer team member, but he won a local badminton competition. And he was good looking.

Jaehyun could only watch from far, as there was no way a Kim Jibeom noticed a nerd like him. With his huge black rimmed glasses and thin body, as well as shy and quiet personality, he's always been a wallflower in his class. He felt inferior that he had no confidence or courage to get near Jibeom.

It was during 1st year of high school that he suddenly became taller, his chubby cheeks slimmed down, and he decided that maybe he could make himself more presentable. He got rid of his glasses and used contacts instead. He styled his hair a bit and dyed it dark brown. And to make Jibeom noticed him, he studied harder, trying to become a top student.

He wasn't stupid, with his efforts, he managed to have good grades. With his great academic achievement and his new look, the teachers and his classmates started to notice him. However, he was still a shy kid who lacks of confidence, and Jibeom didn't seem to look at him differently.

Jaehyun had no intention to win over Jibeom, not at all. He just wanted Jibeom to notice him. But one incident changed it all.

He didn't know how, but he got a perfect score in a math test, beating Jibeom who only got 99. Jaehyun stared at the announcement board with jaw hung open. He couldn't believe it! There was a problem he wasn't sure whether he did right or not. Maybe there was a mistake?

He was too busy gaping that he didn't notice his subject of affection for 3 years had stepped beside him.

"Don't be too happy, it's just coincidence."

Jaehyun jumped in shocked. "J-Jibeom.."

Jibeom sighed. "I didn't feel well during the math test, so consider you're lucky this time."

It took him a few heartbeat to process Jibeom's words. "W-what do you mean?"

"I mean you're just lucky you beat me in this test," Jibeom rolled his eyes and folded his hands on his chest. "But don't be too happy, you won't beat me next time."

At that time, Jaehyun felt as if his world had crumbled down. Jibeom that he liked wasn't like this. Jibeom wasn't usually like this. He's smart, but not ambitious to the point mocking his friends. Jibeom was always kind hearted, so helpful, didn't mind staying late to help his friends with their study. 

_Why is Jibeom acting like this? Why is he acting like this only to me? Does he hate me?_

Suddenly there was anger rose within him, burning him to the core. He was so disappointed, sad, and angry. He had sacrificed so much to make Jibeom to look at him. His unrequited love frustrated him and he decided just to fuck with it. He didn't need Jibeom. 

His eyes showed determination as he looked back at Jibeom bravely. "No, I'll make sure to beat you next time!"

*****

They'd been rivals since then. Almost everyone in school knew about it. Jaehyun didn't thought their rivalry would be something big like this. He was just consumed with disappointment and anger when Jibeom confronted him for the first time, and he honestly regretted that he opened a challenge for Jibeom. But it was too late to regret it. 

He still liked Jibeom, he couldn't help himself. And his pathetic self said that even if Jibeom hated him, being rivals was the only way to make Jibeom notice him.

Months passed and he's used to it, he felt like he's obliged to be Jibeom's rival. However, he was tired. His efforts to beat Jibeom and became the top in class drained him. He had cut down his hobbies and study instead, but it made him depressed. His parents even told him to stop studying. His best friend Youngtaek used all the chance to take him out to play. But Jibeom had invaded his mind like a drug.

Jaehyun was walking in the hall alone, still mulling the fact that he hadn't won over Jibeom in the last 2 months. Half angry at Jibeom, half angry at himself for his incapability. Youngtaek was talking non stop beside him, but none of his friend's words got into his brain.

Suddenly his ears perked at the particular voice.

It wad Jibeom's voice.

"He's so annoying."

"Who?"

"Who else? Bong Jaehyun."

He immediately froze. Beside him, Youngtaek halted as well. His friend must have heard it as well. Jibeom was talking with Joochan, and both of them were just a few steps before them.

"What's with him?"

"He just doesn't want to accept the fact that he won't ever win over me."

"You doesn't want to lose too."

"It's different.."

"That jerk," Youngtaek hissed, and was going to leapt to Jibeom but Jaehyun held him.

He knew that Jibeom didn't like him. But to hear Jibeom said he's annoying with his own ears struck him to the core. It hurt so much.

"Just let it go, please," He quietly told Youngtaek while trying to keep himself from tearing. 

"But.." Youngtaek wanted to retort, but he sighed looking at his friend's devastated look. "Fine, but seriously, I've told you so many time. Just quickly get over him. There are so many better guy than him. Just go out with Jangjun hyung. He likes you, but you rejected him."

Jaehyun shook his head. "You don't understand."

"I don't understand what?" Youngtaek rolled his eyes, but then a second later his expression softened. "Jaehyun, you're a great person. You shouldn't waste your time chasing a guy like him. Just be yourself! Who cares if you can't be number one. I like you for who you are. You're awesome just like that."

Youngtaek's words touched him, he grinned but his eyes got wet.

"Youngtaek-ah.."

"Hey, don't you dare crying in front of me I tell you!"

Despite the warning his tears fell down, making Youngtaek panicked. But he felt relief. Maybe he should just give up. Youngtaek was right. He shouldn't sacrificed his fun and youth just to make Jibeom look at him. It would be a fruitless effort no matter how hard he tried. 

He, Bong Jaehyun, would get over Kim Jibeom.

*****

_"He's so annoying."_

_"Who?"_

_"Who else? Bong Jaehyun."_

_"What's with him?"_

_"He just doesn't want to accept the fact that he won't ever win over me."_

_"You doesn't want to lose too."_

_"It's different.."_

_"How is it different?" Joochan rolled his eyes. "And don't lie to me, you don't think Jaehyun's annoying, you think he's pretty and adorable."_

_Jibeom felt his face turned warm. He immediately looked around to make sure nobody was close enough to hear his conversation. "Shh!" He hissed. "Don't talk to loud!"_

_To his horror, he saw Jaehyun and Youngtaek just a few steps behind him, but they might be too fat to overhear them._

_Joochan lightheartedly chuckled. "You're pathetic. How long have it been? 4 years? Just tell him you like him."_

_Jibeom ruffled his hair in frustration. "It's not that easy."_

_"If you told him earlier, you probably would have dated him instead of being rivals like this."_

_"I just wanted to tease him back then, but I didn't know he would challenge me. It took so much courage to approach him you know."_

_"I remember your palms were sweating I could see the beads on your palm," Joochan laughed loudly. "But seriously man, snatch him before someone else take him! He's getting prettier day by day."_

_"I know," Jibeom sighed. "He was so much back then in middle school. His cheeks were so chubby and his huge ass glasses sometimes would slip down on his nose and he will scrunch up his nose. He's like a hamster. Cute hamster. But now he's so pretty.. like a swan."_

_Joochan patted his back in empathy. "I don't know why you have to make analogies with animals, but Jibeom, just take my advise this time. End your rivalry, just admit defeat and court him properly."_

That was 2 weeks ago, but it's strange how things suddenly changed after his conversation with Joochan.

Jaehyun's score for their chemistry test fell and he was ranked 10th in their class. His teacher had a brief talk with Jaehyun and their classmates whispering. Jaehyun seemed upset, but only a bit. It baffled him how the test result only slightly affected Jaehyun. The Jaehyun he knew would have already balled his fists in frustration.

It didn't happen only once. For some tests after that chemistry test, Jaehyun's score dropped although his results was still good. The boy slacked off a bit in class, and there was one day he even ditched class to attend EXO fansign in Daegu. 

What irked him the most that was Jaehyun was seen hanging out with the school judo athlete, Lee Jangjun. There was a rumor that Jangjun tried to court Jaehyun before, it made him insecure.

"You said you would beat my score."

Joochan side eyed him and Jibeom wanted to hit himself. He didn't plan to say that! But the moment he was face to face with Jaehyun, his mind went blank and it was the only thing came out from his mouth. Jaehyun frowned a bit, but a second later, the boy lifted his chin.

"No need to mock me like that. I admit you're smarter than me okay. No matter how hard I try I won't ever be better than you. So now I just want to enjoy my school days. Trying to win just makes me stressed out. It doesn't worth it."

Joochan gaped, but for Jibeom, he felt like a huge rock crashed into him from above.

_You doesn't worth it._

_You doesn't worth it._

_You doesn't worth it._

"H-Hey.. Jibeom.." Joochan shook him, and by the time Jibeom was thrown back to reality, Jaehyun had walked away. 

In despair, he turned to Joochan. "Did you hear him? Tell me that I didn't hear what I heard."

Joochan gave him sympathy look.

"I screwed this up huh?"

Another sympathy look. "Yeah, I think you did."

*****

"Unbelievable," Joochan muttered dramatically. "It can't be."

Jibeom heavily sighed. He knew he had screwed up his biology test. His score was actually better than he had predicted. At least he's still on top 10. He tried to ignore the stares from his classmates. They must have been talking about him.

He was quite childish, he realized that, but it felt like he lost motivation to study after Jaehyun dropped their rivalry. Added with the heartbreak, he was in a slump.

"Are you okay, Jibeom?" Joochan asked in worry. 

"I'm fine."

Joochan knew that Jibeom was lying, it was evident on his face. Jibeom sighed again. "I'm not really okay for now, but I'll be ok."

"You can talk to him you know."

"He hates me," Jibeom's shoulders dropped in resignation. "Did you see his face? His voice when he's talking to me? There's really no chance for me."

"There's no way someone can dislike you," Joochan argued but Jibeom wasn't convinced. 

"Jaehyun doesn't like me," Jibeom paused. "It's my fault, I should have treated him better."

"Cheer up man, there are still a lot of fish in the sea."

"But there's no one like Jaehyun."

*****

Jaehyun secretly glanced at Jibeom, who was absentmindedly twirling his pen and stared blankly at his book. He frowned. He couldn't help but worried. Jibeom had been acting strange. First, he was ranked 13th for the biology test, then he didn't pay attention to the teacher in class. What happened?

_Is it because-_

"Impossible." He muttered to himself. Jibeom had been acting strange after he stopped their rivalry, but it didn't make any sense that it affect Jibeom that way. Jibeom must be happy instead because there was less competitor.

Jaehyun rested his head on his palm. It saddened him to see a lifeless Jibeom. He missed to see Jibeom's adorable smile and laughter. He wished he could see Jibeom's smile again, even from far away.

*****

"What's with that face?" Youngtaek asked while biting his sandwich.

"What?" He asked back, silently unwrapping his own sandwich.

They were sitting in a small bench near the field, avoiding the crowd in cafeteria. The sun was shining bright, but the wind was cool. It was perfect to eat outside while enjoying the weather.

"You know what I mean."

Jaehyun sighed. "You know the answer," He said before taking a big bite of sandwich.

"Why are you still crying over a Jibeom?" Youngtaek scoffed, earning a whack on his shoulder.

"I'm not crying over him!"

"Yea yea, but you're not fine either."

Jaehyun pouted, finding Youngtaek annoying, but he decided to share his burden to his friend.

"I'm worried about Jibeom. He's so strange lately."

"But Jibeom is always strange. Akh! Why dis you hit me?" Youngtaek shouted at him, but Jaehyun didn't regret hitting Youngtaek. 

"Jibeom is not strange!"

Youngtaek was looking at him like he's growing another head. "You're also strange. Why are you defending him? I thought you've gotten over him," He looked at Jaehyun's expression then side eyeing him. "I should have been known. A possessive one like you won't ever get over someone so easily."

"It's no like I can help it," Jaehyun muttered sadly. 

Looking at Jaehyun's dejected look, Youngtaek sighed. "Just open yourself to people, come with me, hang out with my friends, just forget about Jibeom."

"I can't," Jaehyun said in conviction. "I've thought about it for a long time. I don't think I only like Jibeom. I.. I think I love him."

Youngtaek groaned loudly. "What are you talking about?"

Jaehyun glanced at the older. "You wouldn't understand. I've been Jibeom's classmates from middle school. He's so handsome, he's very kind, and he's smart too. He really has no flaw. I heard he's a filial son too. I like his personality too He's just so charming and cute, I mean I can laughed just by watching him talking, or when he tripped over his shoelace-"

"Are you saying you love a clown?"

"Let's be serious here!"

"Okay.. okay.. So you think he's funny. I understand."

"I can talk about him for hours, Taekkie, but I can't explain it in words. I just.. I feel happy just by looking at him, and I feel sad when he's sad, I just want him to be happy, and I wish I can be someone who can make him feel happy."

Jaehyun's tone got higher and he choked on his own words.

"There.. there.." Youngtaek patted Jaehyun's back. "I'm sorry for mocking you earlier. Okay, so you love Jibeom. But Jaehyun, this is not over yet. You're still young, you can meet other guy who can make you happier, someone who love you back."

"But I want Jibeom," Jaehyun stubbornly said. "I know what I'm feeling. I'll only love Jibeom, I'm sure of that. I'm really heartbroken. He doesn't like me and I don't know how to move on."

Youngtaek sighed and shook his head, he didn't know what else he should say to comfort his friend.

*****

 

_"I don't think I only like Jibeom. I.. I think I love him."_

_"You wouldn't understand. I've been Jibeom's classmates from middle school. He's so handsome, he's very kind, and he's smart too. He really has no flaw. I heard he's a filial son too. I like his personality too He's just so charming and cute, I mean I can laughed just by watching him talking, or when he tripped over his shoelace-"_

_"I can talk about him for hours, Taekkie, but I can't explain it in words. I just.. I feel happy just by looking at him, and I feel sad when he's sad, I just want him to be happy, and I wish I can be someone who can make him feel happy."_

_"But I want Jibeom."_

_"I know what I'm feeling. I'll only love Jibeom, I'm sure of that. I'm really heartbroken. He doesn't like me and I don't know how to move on."_

_"I'll only love Jibeom."_

_"I want Jibeom."_

Jibeom felt his face turned red. His heartbeat accelerated, and the initial shock on his face was replaced with a huge grin. He couldn't believe it!

Jaehyun likes him back! No.. Jaehyun loves him!

It was like something exploded in his chest. It was like a dream comes true!

But wait.. Did Jaehyun said he doesn't like him back? Where dos Jaehyun get the idea? The image of a broken Jaehyun made him want to hit himself.

_Stupid Jibeom!!_

"Jaehyun, I won't ever make you sad again."

*****

Jaehyun walked home lifelessly, holding his bag straps. He couldn't believe himself he cried when talking to Youngtaek about Jibeom. Talking it out loud made it feel more real, and it suddenly hit him like a wave. Jibeom didn't like him back. He couldn't deny that sometimes he tried to make a scenario in his head where Jibeom actually like him back despite that he didn't look like it. But only in his imagination he could hope.

He had rejected Youngtaek's invitation to hang out in Hongdae. Youngtaek's friends were nice, but he wasn't in the mood, and he didn't want to ruin the atmosphere by appearing with his sour face.

"Hey.."

Jaehyun felt his whole body froze. He turned around and was shocked to see Jibeom standing just a few steps away from him. A new wave of heartbreak surrounded him.

"Hey," He replied quietly. "What's wrong?"

"Are you going home?"

Jaejyun blinked, didn't expect Jibeom to ask that question. Although he's still confused he nodded.

"Do you have time?" 

Jaehyun's feet shifted nervously. "Why?"

"I need to talk to you."

"About what?"

Jibeom took his hand, and the sudden gesture almost made Jaehyun swatted the hand away.

"S-Sorry," Jibeom immediately apologized. "Do you mind? Find a place to talk?"

It was suspicious. Why would suddenly Jibeom want to talk to him? But talking alone with Jibeom would be a chance that happen once in a blue moon. He didn't want to miss the chance. Hesitantly, he nodded.

Jibeom led him to a small bench near the park behind school. They sat awkwardly sat side by side, and for a while, silence filled the air.

Jibeom seemed struggled to talk, so Jaehyun used the chance to ask what he had wanted to ask to his crush.

"Do you have problem?" He asked. Jibeom furrowed his brows.

"Eh?"

"You.. Your grades.." 

"I shouldn't blame on others, but yes, I blame my falling grade on someone."

"Who? What happened?"

Jibeom tried to hold his smile of happiness. Jaehyun looked so overly concerned. 

"You see," Jibeom trailed off. "I've been having a crush on someone."

Jaehyun felt his breath hitched. Jibeom likes someone? Who? Why didn't he notice? He had never sensed Jibeom liking someone. Or probably... Was it Joochan?

"I like him since middle school.."

Wait.. Joochan didn't attend the same middle school.

Jibeom bit his lips, he tangled his fingers on his lap. "He was a cute boy, and kindhearted. At first I didn't really pay attention to him because he's so quiet. But one day I tripped and dropped my books, and he helped me to take my books. Since then, I started to notice him."

He looked at Jaehyun who was still clueless.

"He has big black glasses that covered half of his face. I always find him cute when his glasses slipped or he fix his glasses, and he's even cuter when he's not wearing glasses "

Jaehyun's mind wandered to his middle school days, thinking who was probably Jibeom's crush. He was sad that Jibeom liking someone, but he wanted to know who. 

"I always watch him from far, but I was shy to approach him. We have different circle of friends, and nothing connect us aside that we're being classmates."

Classmates? He raked his brain again, trying to remember his former classmate who was wearing big black glasses. At the same time, he felt it's ironic that Jibeom was experiencing the same thing as him: They both can only watch their crush from far.

"We become classmates again now.."

Jaehyun widened his eyes. So he's in the same class with Jibeom's crush?

"He's gotten prettier, and I even more shy to approach him. And one day I just made a stupid mistake. Jaehyun-ah.."

Jibeom suddenly turned his head so they're face to face with each other. 

"That time.. I was stupid. I didn't mean to challenge you, it's just my stupid mouth blurting out things I didn't intend to say. But it turned out.. Our rivalry became something that connect us. You noticed me, and I feel like I become someone important for you."

"Uh.. Wait.. I.. I don't understand.." Jaehyun stuttered. Suddenly he thought he knew what Jibeom was implying, but he wasn't sure, and he didn't dare to think that he's probably Jibeom's crush. But the description matched him well. The quiet boy with big black glasses, being classmates since middle school..

"When you broke our rivalry, I was devastated. The only thing that connect us was broke, and you said I doesn't worth it-"

"I didn't say that!" Jaehyun immediately denied "I have never said you are not worth it," He repeated again softer with face red in embarrassment. 

With hesitant movement, Jibeom stretched out his hand to hold Jaehyun's slowly, trying not to startle the boy. When he sensed that Jaehyun didn't reject, he tightened his hold.

"I've liked you since middle school, and.. Until now. W-will you accept me?"

At that point, Jaehyun wanted to cry. Cry in happiness, relief, frustration.

"Actually.. I've liked you since middle school too," He said in hoarse voice, although he couldn't hide his smile. "It's stupid because I'm worried for this for years."

Jibeom’s smile widened. “So we have same feeling towards each other.”

Jaehyun bit his lips, his cheeks flushed in a light shade if pink. 

“Apparently, yes.”

“So.. We really should date.”

“Absolutely yes.”

*****


End file.
